One Shot Drabbles
by Ranting Flamer 2060
Summary: What happens when you set your ipod on shuffle and only write to the end of each song? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

These are random Drabbles that we have done to take a break from our other two major stories we are working on.

Some of these may be continued as full stories later. Song names will be in bold

Disclaimer: We don't own Transformers, or the songs we listened to while writing these.

* * *

**Second Chance**

"Prowl, this is the real me. I…I can't hide from you anymore." Jazz took off his visor and truly looked Prowl in the optics for the first time. He felt like this was his chance to come clean…

Jazz groaned and rolled out of his recharge berth. 'If only…"

* * *

**Only If…**

Skywarp grinned at his brothers. "Race you!" He then took off. TC stared bemusedly after the youngling as Starscream took off after him. 'He's been trying so hard to cheer Star up, pit we all have. I'm glad it finally seems to be working.'

Sideswipe watched the jet chase the youngling; it was beautiful to watch him fly.

Later they got energon goodies at a shop, courtesy of Sideswipe. Starscream had protested, but Sideswipe was adamant. "Star, it's not a treat if you pay for it."

* * *

**2 Become 1**

He was so perfect when he recharged. 'I don't deserve you…'

"I never thought I could love someone like I love you. I never thought I'd be able to trust like that…"

"_No! Sky!"_ Even after vorns, the nightmares hurt… As Starscream woke sobbing, he was always there.

Encircled in his lover's arms was the best place he could think of. If only this moment could last forever, he dreaded what was to come… at least his lover would know the truth, know he wasn't being betrayed, he didn't know if he could go through with this otherwise.

* * *

**Nobody's Fool**

Dancing was really the only time Skywarp felt truly free. Whether it was the freedom of movement of his body, or the wind kissing his wings, it was the best feeling in the world. No matter what was happening in his life, dancing never failed to make him relax, forget everything. Some days it was the only thing that kept him sane, kept him from being dragged down by deception, responsibilities, doubt… Doubt from comrades that were starting to suspect…doubt from himself, doubt that he could do this any longer, somedays even doubt from his trinemates that he cared…

* * *

**It's Gonna Be Me**

If I push everyone away, I can't get hurt again… The red seeker shook with sobs.

Sideswipe wanted so bad to caress those beautiful wings, but Starscream was doing everything he could to push him away. He wouldn't, no, couldn't give up. He'd show the jet that he was worth the risk, that he wouldn't hurt him...

'I can't stand to see you like this Star. Pleas, just give me a chance.'

* * *

**Finally Found Me**

Starscream mock groaned. "I know that look… we've not even been graduated one day and you're going to get yourself slagged by Sunny."

* * *

**One Week**

Starscream growled at Skyfire, his optic twitching. "This is NOT my fault!"

Skyfire tried valuently to not smile and failed.

"Is something funny?"

"You're just so cute when you're mad."

"I'm not appoligizing!"

"Starscream, just suck it up…you've been completely miserable since you started this fight."

"I didn't start it."

TC rolled his optics. "Right…"

* * *

**Just Dance**

He smiled tipsily at his wingmate. "Wanna dance?"

TC sighed and raised an optic ridge. "You don't look like you could manage walking, let alone dancing."

Skywarp proceeded to prove him wrong. TC sighed, his mate was a beautiful dancer. Then he sighed again for a different reason. Warp was motioning for TC to join him. "Warp, I…I…"

"Just come on TC! It's fun. Don't matter if you don' know how. I'll teach you."

Starscream smirked at TC from where he was perched on a table.

"Fine, but why doesn't Star have to dance?"

* * *

**Back Home**

Skywarp stared at the sky and chocked back a sob. What had he been expecting? That everything would be different than it had the day before.

_"Hi, my name's Skywarp!"_ He failed to choke back another sob as the memory of meeting his trinemates flooded his processor. He still couldn't believe they were gone.

His ambition, his foolishness, he had gotten them killed.

The sunset was beautiful, they'd have loved it.

His life had been a game. Ripping mech's lives apart for his own amusement…

A tear trickled down his cheek…it must be raining…

Skywarp flew through the stars, rolling, dancing across the heavens. One last time.

* * *

**Going Home**

They were finally back with the Autobots. It was a load off of Starscream's shoulders to know they were done with the cons, done with looking over their shoulders to make sure they didn't get killed. He curled tighter around his brothers.

* * *

It had been forever since Prowl had been back to Cybertron.

* * *

**Say My Name**

In their shared quarters on the Nemisis was the only place they could show each other they cared. It was dangerous to let others know how much they meant to each other. This was the only place the forbidden words 'I love you' could be spoken.

Tonight though there was a different topic of discussion.

"Prowl? You can't be serious…"

"Why?"

The clueless looks on his wingmates faces would have been cute in any other circumstance.

Skywarp bit his lip. "I…I don't know…"

"He's so not your type."

Skywarp snorted. "He's got a better sense of humor than you two sticks in the mud."

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge. "Are we talking about the same Prowl? Because I don't think we are."

* * *

**21 Guns**

"I…I can't do this anymore." Skywarp ducked his head in shame. "I'm sorry…." He was immediately enveloped in his wingmates arms. "Aren't you mad?"

"We're bonded silly, we've known this was coming. It's just good to have you back, the real you."

Skywarp nuzzled his wingmates. "Can we go flying?"

"Of course."

Jazz played this memory back again and again as he sat in the Autobot brig, trying through his grief, to convince himself it had been the right decision. If it truly was, why did it hurt so much?

No seeker could ever ask for better wingmates.


	2. Chapter 2

Same as before, short drabbles to random songs to avoid going insane with our major projects.

Songs are in bold, seperated by lines

Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers, or any of the songs mentioned.

* * *

**99 red balloons**

The memories played over and over. He could still see them playing as younglings. Life had been so much simpler then. What had happened? Oh yeah, the war. They'd decided to go join the army. They'd been so excited when they received the shiny red Autobot insignia. Then came their first battle. Panic was probably the best word to describe it. Explosions everywhere, then he heard his brother scream.

* * *

**Mary did you know**

Starscream looked down at the sparkling in his arms. It was so perfect. What he didn't know then, was that his sparkling would go on to end the war, and became the hero of all cybortron. Who would have thought, a half spark seeker would become the one to rule them all.

* * *

**Where do I hide**

Jazz smirked at the mech that was attempting to relieve him of his credits. "Do your worst, I've done stuff you've never dreamed of."

The thug decided to ignore the warning.

* * *

He remembered running, and running trying to get away from the mechs who had hurt his mother. They were chasing him, he could hear them. The youngling tripped and saw them catching up to him. He was too low on energy to teleport… Just when he thought it was over help came.

* * *

**There are Rules**

Starscream was being tossed between several mechs and femmes. It had been decided that since he was carrying, he had to get married. Sideswipe had volunteered, and was also getting a talking to by every mech and femme he came across.

"If they tell me I need a house one more time!"

* * *

**Keeper of the Flame**

He stared at the building, wishing, but knowing he'd never have the credits to get into the science academy. It was enough for Starscream that he had his brothers. He just had to keep telling himself that.

When he got home, all his doubt was washed away by the sparkling that toddled out to greet him and hug him around his legs. "Wuv U, Sar!"

* * *

**Listen to your heart**

TC walked down the halls of the nemesis dejected. Starscream had Skyfire, and Skywarp had Sunstreaker, who did he have? Slowly he went to the surface and flew up into clouds.

It wasn't long before he spotted some of the Autobots, and unfortunately they had spotted him as well. The crash was painful, all of his scensers were going off. Trying to get to his feet, he stumbled and fell.

* * *

**Yakkity Yak**

"Sideswipe, you get back here right now!"

Sideswipe's shoulders slumped. His mother had caught him just as he was about to leave for a party… "What now mom?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Your room is filthy, and don't give me that look! You also didn't clean the washroom like I asked."

* * *

**Some linkin park song track 4 **(Sorry I don't know the song name for this one...)

Starscream started running toward the door to the bridge. "NO! Don't touch me!" He screeched.

Megatron ignored him and caught his wings, and forced him against the wall. "Your mine now." He hissed in the smaller mech's audios.

Starscream started struggling and then slowly surcomed to the pain. 'I'm sorry Skyfire."

* * *

**Because of You**

Skywarp looked at Starscream. His older brother was once again passed out on his berth, curtousy of injeries from Megatron. 'Why does he let this continue?'

Some days Skywarp resented his role as the jokester, always having to put on a smile and laugh. At least Starscream got to say what he really thought. He thought that Starscream was asking an awful lot from him…he was still a youngling.

Just smile, play your part. But he was scared. What if he made a mistake? What if he got them all killed?

* * *

**10th man down**

Sunstreaker ran down the hill to where his brother and the three seekers were.

Sideswipe had knelt down and was crying over the deactivated body of Starscream.

TC and Skywarp were huddled together next to them, energon tears spilling onto Starscream's wings. Sunstreaker walked up to the younger seekers and pulled them into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

Sideswipe hung his head. "Why? Sunstreaker, why did megatron have to do this?"

Sunstreaker looked up at the sky. "I don't know, but he will pay."

It wasn't long after Starscream's death that both TC and Skywarp followed.

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

The snow was beautiful. Skywarp stared at the sky, mesmerized. They didn't have snow on Cybertron. He wanted to go flying! Skywarp ran to get his brothers.

What he found was not at all what he was expecting. Starscream was curled up in a distressed ball, wings shaking, with TC rubbing his back.

"What's the matter with Screamer?" Thoughts of flying left his mind replaced by worry.

Thundercracker looked up at him and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.' Then went back to consoling Starscream.

Later TC and Warp were alone in their room. "So what was that about earlier?"

Thundercracker sighed. "Starscream lost a very good friend in a snow storm a long time ago."

* * *

**Ain't no Tellin**

Sideswipe was amazed. Starscream had grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house excitedly. "Come one Sideswipe! There's a fair going on down at the park!"

"I'm coming, what's so special about a fair?" Sideswipe shook his head at the red and white seeker.

"I want you experience the sensation of flying, and there is a ride at the fair that does that!" Starscream eagerly tugged harder.

Sideswipe smiled. "Okay okay!"

* * *

**Sound of Snow Falling**

Jazz stared out at the falling snow. Prowl walked over and put his arms around him. Jazz didn't know whether to sink into the embrace or flinch away.

Times like this he hated his job. Knowing that his trinemates needed him and not being able to do a thing about it. It was tourture. And on top of that, there was Prowl.

"Jazz, are you alright? You've been very quiet tonight."

"'m fine Prowler. Just…thinkin' is all." Jazz gave into his desire for comfort and snuggled into the datsun's arms. Together they watched the snow continue to fall.

"It really is beautiful." The remark caught Jazz, now half way into recharge off guard.

* * *

**Changin' my heart**

Skywarp looked over the battlefield, it was a sight. Energon everywhere, suddenly he felt sick as he saw Prowl go down. Landing behind some tree's he switched forms.

Jazz came running out from behind some tree's towards Prowl. 'What's happening to me? Why do I feel sick at the sight of the enemies going down? This never happened before.' Jazz made it over to Prowl. "Prowler?! You okay?" He pulled out his blaster and fired at the other two seekers in the air.

Starscream and TC understood the sudden transformation, and thanking prowl silently the flew off.

* * *

**Loveshine**

Skywarp chirped happily and raced down the hall, giggling as he heard Sunstreaker chasing after him and cursing.

"Get back here you little brat! That's a brand new tube of paint!"

But Skywarp wasn't about to relinquish his prize, he had plans for this tube of sunshine yellow. He nearly toppled over as he skidded around a corner, but managed to remain on his pedes.

* * *

**Lets go to the hop**

Sideswipe grabbed Starscreams arm and dragged him out of his room. "come on Starscream! We're going to be late for the dance!"

Starscream tried to get out of Sidswipe's grip. "Sideswipe! I've got exams to study for! And what about Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "don't worry about your homework tonight! And Sunny said he'd watch them. Now lets go!"

* * *

**Dumb Song**

Come on Sunny! You've been doing nothing but sulking all night. This is supposed to be our creation day party." Sideswipe grinned and reached out to grab his brother's hand.

Sunstreaker's glare deapened. "I'm not the one that wanted a fragging party! Leave me out of this!"

Sideswipe gave his best bumbblepuppy optics. "Please, Sunny? For me?"

Sunstreaker glared again. "That look should be illegal. It probably is."

Sideswipe immediately looked hopeful. "Does that mean yes?"

Sunny sighed. "Fine. I'll come 'socialize'."

* * *

**Truly Madly Deeply**

Sideswipe leaned closer to Starscream. "Whacha reading Screamer?"

Starscream looked up from his book. "It's our science book. Why?"

Sideswipe gave Starscream puppy optics.

Starscream sighed and pulled Sideswipe next to him. "Did you want me to read this to you, or did you want a story?"

Sideswipe snuggled closer to his seeker. "Whatever you want." He didn't know why, but when he was with Starscream, he was in heaven.

* * *

**Silicon girl**

Megatron made sure he was alone in his quarters and that no one was going to bother him before pulling out a datapad from under his berth. Slowly staring at the picture, energon began to pour out of his optics. "Why did you have to leave? Where did I go wrong?"

Putting the datapad away, he climbed into his berth and fell into recharge, replaying the memories of before he started to rebel.

* * *

**The sun is a mass**

Sunstreaker was annoyed. All fraggen day Jazz had been playing all the songs he could find about the Sun whenever Sunny was within audio shot. Finally Sunstreaker found the little fragger. "Jazz, you are a dead mech!" Sunstreaker forced the smaller sabator against the wall.

Jazz just smiled.

* * *

**Einsie Winsie Spider**

Prowl was not happy. For the last several days he had been finding several small eight legged organics in his quarters and in his office. It didn't help that someone had rigged the arks com system to play the song of the einsie weinse spider all the fraggen time.

Watching Prowl go down the hall, Jazz smiled. 'Heh, you'll never catch me ground-pounder.' Turning on his heal, the porche went down the hall way to prowls room, with a jar of spiders.

* * *

**Ame Agari**

Primus, but it was fun to fly in the rain. The amount of sensors the seekers had meant that visibility wasn't an issue like it would be for a human pilot.

The three happily flew through the storm twirling, rolling, diving. Water splashed off their plating, washing it clean without them having to go use the grimy communal washracks on the nemisis.

Thundercracker just enjoyed the feeling of closeness to his trinemates and alone time that they rarely got. Being on a small ship where every one knew everyone's business didn't lend to much privacy.

* * *

**A modern myth**

Sideswipe quietly walked into the three seekers room, well, two now. Thundercracker was no longer there.

Starscream was curled up with sparkling Skywarp on the berth. Energon still flowing from his offlined optics.

* * *

Truely hope you enjoy these as much as we had writing them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers, or any of the songs mentioned below. Song names will be in bold, drabbles seperated by a line.

* * *

**Bad boy**

Starscream stalked out of the room in a fury. He did not need this right now. Walking out of the base he flew into the sky.

On the ground coming out too late to catch the brightly colored seeker sideswipe gaped.

"Fraggit, what did I do this time?"

* * *

**Breakaway**

TC was sitting by the window of the school house, staring out at the sun filled sky. All of his classmates were talking to each other in low voices. It wasn't like he couldn't hear them. He knew what they were saying, who had ever heard of a flightless seeker?

'I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly… Someday..' TC thought to himself. 'I'll break away from this place when I grow up, and then who will be the one to talk?'

* * *

**Sleeping Sun**

Jazz stared out at the night sky, Prowl had been injured and both of their comlinks were knocked off line with that last hit Starscream had landed on them. Jazz had been able to patch up Prowl to his best ablility, and found a small place to hide, and now he turned to watch the recharging Datsan.

"I wish that this night time would last for a life time…" He quietly sang under his breath so not to wake up his injured comrade.

* * *

**Goodbye**

Starscream snickered as he walked out of Megatron's quarters. "I don't need you _oh mighty lord_."

Megatron could not believe what his seeker had just told him. Starscreams words echoed in his processor… "na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, hey, hey, hey goodbye!"

* * *

**Right Round**

Starscream gazed at the wall in a daze, a slight smile twitching at his faceplates.

Thundercracker shook his head. "Starscream, care to enlighten me what you're thinking about now?"

Starscream came back to reality. "You saw Sideswipe on the battlefield today. Watching him tear into those slagging coneheads made him look…" His gaze went unfocused again.

* * *

**Why Not**

Sideswipe caught up to Starscream after school. "Hey Starscream! You want to come over to my house tonight?"

Starscream looked over at Sideswipe tiredly. "Sure, why not?"

Sideswipe grinned. "Sweet!" and then stopped to allow Sunstreaker to catch up to him.

* * *

**.hack//sign track name Aura**

Skywarp curled up into a small ball. Where was everyone? All he could remember was explosions and his brothers yelling. When he had awoke, everything was quiet, and darkness had fallen. As he sat he felt a phantom warmth close around him and soft whispering.

"if you are close to the darkness, I will tell you secrets of the sun…"

* * *

**Live like you were Dying**

Starscream was broken. The medic bowed his head and left the room, leaving Starscream and TC to contemplate about Skywarp.

"Three months to live…" Thundercracker looked at Skywarp who was lying in recharge on the hospital berth. "What do we tell him when he wakes up?"

Starscream looked up at his younger brother energon in his optics, all he had done to protect the youngling, and a mutated virus was to take him away. "We tell him the truth, and we make his remaining time the best time of his life."

* * *

**Run 2 you**

Skywarp started to teleport throughtout the different rooms looking for Sunstreaker. His brothers had gone out on a scouting mission with Sideswipe, and he wanted someone to talk to who wouldn't look at him like he was a danger to their life. He found the golden twin in the wash racks polishing his already perfect armor.

"Sunny? Are you busy?" The black and purple seeker nervously twitched his wings.

Sunstreaker looked up at his favorite seeker. "Never to busy to talk to you. What did you need?"

* * *

**Jerulsalem**

Skywarp looked around the small cell he had been placed into. "hmph. Fragger's think they can just snag me off the street and put me in a cell?" The young triple changer grinned as he spotted a small vent. "Bingo"

Twenty minutes later a black and purple seeker appeared on the street outside of the lab. "heh. Hope you like the present." He snickered as several explosions happened.

* * *

**Material Girl**

Starscream grinned at Lightstrike. "Sure I'll go with you, but it's going to cost you some credits. Entertainment isn't free you know."

Lightstrike smirked. "I'm sure I can find a few credits lying around. What do you think Pezzy?"

A small maroon mech looked up from the small femme he had been harassing. "Sure thing boss." Releasing the femme he walked over to Starscream and Lightstrike and pulled out some credits. "This enough?"

* * *

On the last one, Lightstrike is Kittara's Autobot OC... and we would feel guilty to have you all think that he's really like that. Actually we've screwed up his entire back story to use him in one of our major fics we're working on, he's not to happy with that. *evil grin*


	4. Chapter 4

These are all Kittona's doing, and are not song drabbles, but just some idea's she wanted to get out of her head.

Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers, we doubt writing fanfiction would be as fun if we did.

* * *

Not many would have even guessed it, but Skywarp was lonely. His loud obnoxious persona and constant pranking were just a facade. Thundercracker just wished he knew how to help. The black and purple seeker seemed so determined to keep everyone at arms length. Whenever TC tried to get him to talk, Warp would just shrug it off and smile. A quick, 'I'm fine', and he'd be on his way.

Skywarp knew it hurt TC that he wouldn't let him close, but it just hurt too much, and even if the blue seeker didn't know it, his friendship meant the world to Warp. Some days it was all that kept him going.

* * *

Starscream admired his older brother like no one else in the world. He wanted to be just like Skyfire when he grew up. So, it was no surprise to their creators when he followed his brother into a science career.

When he couldn't find Sky his world ended. Starscream's whole life had been centered on his brother, seeking his approval. He was devastated and lashed out at the first mechs who tried to pin the blame on him, the science counsel.

If he hadn't seen it with his own optics Skyfire would never have believed Starscream to be capable of the senseless murder of so many organics. It went against everything he'd ever taught his younger brother to believe in.

Starscream curled in a miserable ball; he'd never wanted Skyfire to see him like this. Even before finding out that Sky was alive, he'd known his brother would never condone what he'd done...

I'm so sorry....

* * *

It was finally over. He stared out across the field, hearing the echoes of those who had died for the sake of that...travesty of living that they called war. It had started out simple enough, almost innocent; a way to make the world a better place, but had morphed into something ugly. He had changed along with it, so slowly that he hadn't even noticed until it was too late...'If only'...No, they were gone and nothing he could do would ever bring them back.

The sky was beautiful, the lone mech mused. They would have loved to be able to fly without the constant worry of being shot down.

He had played the 'unendingly loyal' 'con to perfection so well that he had began to fool himself. Sometimes the masks are as real as the faces behind them, and sometimes it's all too easy to loose sight of who you really are.

* * *

A/N: We will update this as we get more drabbles, and if you want to continue one, please note us with the link. We would love to read what you have done with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Woot! Chapter 5! (If you can call these chapters... ^.^;)

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it scare the crap out of you people if we did own Transformers?

* * *

**Don't Go Away**

He hesitated on the threshold of the door but only for a second, then plunged out into the rain. He had a friend to catch.

'_You'll never make it as an artist, why don't you think realistically for once in your life?' _

'_Laugh all you want!' _

He'd nearly caught up to the fleeing figure when he tripped and fell. When he looked up Sunstreaker was gone and he was left with nothing more than memories and a painting.

* * *

**Clearwater**

Jazz lay on his back in the grass and stared up at the sky, listening to the piano music drifting out the window of a nearby house. It brought back mermories. Sure, they didn't have pianos on Cybertron but they sure as heck had instruments.

He thought back to early memories of learning how to play.

'But, why can't I go?' Whined the youngling. 'I've been practicing forever!'

His creator looked at him. 'You've still got another breem before you're finished.'

'Ah man!'

* * *

**Does Anyone Know**

Rain streaked down the windows, Skywarp looked out at the storm.

'I have to go look! She's lost and alone and probably scared!'

Starscream grabbed the youngling's arm. 'You can't go now. It's late and stormy. Wait until morning, she'll probably come home on her own.'

Tears welled up in Skywarp's optics. 'I shouldn't have yelled at her…'

Starscream looked at his brother and sighed. 'How about I go look?'

The younger seeker's face brightened instantly. 'Really? You'd do that?'

Starscream just went to go tell TC where he was going, really what else could he do? He'd never imagined that one little bumble puppy could make life so much more complicated.

* * *

**Soak Up The Sun**

Mirage was out on a small mission Jazz had sent him on to scout out any possible decepticon attacks when he came across something that nearly made his processor crash.

Going invisible he stalked closer to the confusing scene. Skywarp, Sunstreaker, Starscream, Sideswipe, and Thundercracker were in a small clearing, and they were just, talking.

Sneaking closer, he managed to hear some of the conversation.

"I am so glad to be out of that underwater base, it was really starting to get to me." Skywarp griped. "I just want to be out here soaking up the sun. Stupid war…"

* * *

**Thirty Minutes**

There was no time left. It was a split second decision that would haunt him forever.

'Prowl, I'm so sorry.' Then came the pain, then nothing.

Thousands of lightyears away, Prowl screamed and dropped to his knees.

"_I'm going with Optimus on the exploration for the Allspark." _

_Prowl wouldn't even look at him. "Congratulations. It's what you wanted right?"_

* * *

**Like we never loved at all**

Sideswipe stared from the distance. Hidden undercover, he watched as the brilliantly colored seeker 'danced' in the sky with his brothers. A small tear trickled down his face.

Tuning away from the sight of the free flying seekers, he walked slowly down off the mountain side. "Starscream, how can you just act like you never knew me?"

Sunstreaker was waiting for him down at the bottom. "Sides?"

Sideswipe put on a fake grin. "I'm fine, really. Lets go." Transforming, Sideswipe took off down the road into the sunset.

* * *

**The Howling**

They were cornered. It was all his fault. He'd fallen asleep on sentry duty. Bluestreak cursed himself. They were all in danger and it was his fault.

They were dead. He was alone again.

Bluestreak aimed his gun and took one of them out. They were gaining…. Primus, please let him wake up from this nightmare.

His team had never even been meant to see action. Before that day Bluestreak had never fired a gun at a live mech… He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

The sun finally rose on safety. An Autobot base, just a few kliks away.

'Thank Primus.'

* * *

**This Time**

Sunstreaker sat on his recharge pad, staring out the window, and twirling his stylus in his fingers. Looking down at his sketchpad, he darkened the lines of the three jets in the picture. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed the three over dramatic idiots. Skywarp in particular.

Standing up he put his sketchpad and stylus away. "Time to get to patrol…" He said aloud to no one.

Once out on the road, he drove slowly past the gravesite.

* * *

**Listen To Your Heart **(again…Yeah, I've got like 5 versions of this song…)

Sideswipe could never quite tell what emotions were flickering beneath the surface of that emotionless façade but he'd made it his personal mission to find out.

"Hey Prowl!"

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Yes Sideswipe? I don't believe you have any punishment duty to be reporting to me for today. Yet, anyway."

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. "Well, I was just wondering how you were doing…"

Prowl just looked at the red warrior. "Does this mean that you've put super glue on my book files again?"

As Prowl walked off Sideswipe muttered to himself, "Can't I just be concerned?"

* * *

**Onward Christian Soldiers**

Optimus looked down at all of his recruits. All of them looked eager and willing. Many of them were way too young for his liking, but at this point in the war, he needed them.

"Listen up everyone." His voice boomed over the crowd. "I am going to tell you right now, this is no picnic in the park. You will see death, and worse. But be brave, we will come out of this war into a time of peace!"

The crowd below him cheered loudly.

Optimus smiled beneath his mask. "Well than, onward Autobots. We march on to war!" With that he transformed and rolled out.

* * *

**The Prince of Peace**

The snow was falling and everyone at the Autobot base was in a good mood. There'd been no Decepticon reports all month.

The humans were taking advantage of this lull to introduce the Autobots to Christmas.

"No, no! The star goes on top of the TREE, not on top of Optimus!" Mikala didn't know whether to laugh or just bang her head on the wall. Who knew that teaching giant robots to decorate for Christmas would be so difficult? Of coarse Sideswipe was doing every thing in his power to make it so…

* * *

**On My Way Home **

Slowly his optics opened. Above him, Sideswipe was crying. Why was Sideswipe crying? He was online, couldn't Sides see that? Sitting up Sunstreaker reached out to wipe away the tears. His hand went right through his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Kittara takes claim to all of these song drabbles. Kyo's drabbles will be posted eventually (when she gets to a computer with internet). Song titles and artist names are in bold. Lines seperate the drabbles.

Disclaimer: We don't own Transformers, or any of the songs below. We just twist them in our minds to produce what you're about to read!

* * *

**Dimelo- Enrique Iglesias**

Starscream looked up at the sky, a knot twisted in his tank as he thought about his lover. "What went wrong? Why did he leave?"

Thundercracker looked up at his wingmate from where he was reading. "I don't know, ask him yourself."

-------------------

**Let it go - Cavo**

Bluestreak waited patiently in a small clearing well away from the Ark. He had been there all morning, at first he was excited, but as time went on his spirits had started to sink.

Movement to his left caught his attention and he stood up. Out of the trees came the mech he was waiting for.

"Thundercracker!" the sharpshooter exclaimed as he ran to give the seeker a hug.

-------------

**Not Meant to Be - Theory of a Dead Man**

Sideswipe sighed quietly as he sat outside staring at the sunset. Everything he had tried to do for the last few orns only made his mate more irritated at him. It seemed nothing could pacify the tri-colored seeker.

-------------------

**We Got the Beat- Go Go's**

Jazz grinned slyly, got up out of his chair, and jumped onto the table, much to Prowl and Ratchets displeasure, and announced to the entire rec room, "Prowler and Ratchet claim they can sing better than I can!"

------------------------

**Pachelbel Cannon in D**

Prowl slowly typed in the code to his quarters. It had been a very long day; the twins pulled off their biggest prank yet, and had caused all sorts of paperwork for the black and white Datsun. Sighing as the door slid open prowl walked into his room.

It took the tactician a second to realize there was someone already on his berth. Walking closer, Prowl recognized the limp form as Jazz, who appeared to be fast in recharge.

----------------------

**Xanadu- Olivia Newton John**

Ratchet quietly sat down in his office, and leaned back in his chair dimming down his optics. "Finally. Hopefully I won't see those slagging twins for the rest of the week."

It was so peaceful in the med bay that Ratchet didn't realize he had fallen into recharge…

-------------

**I'd come for You - Nickelback**

Skywarp was pacing his room when his two wingmates came in.

"Skywarp? is there something wrong?" Thundercracker watched from the door way following the movement with his optics.

Starscream smirked idlely. "Hmph. Looks like you've got something to tell us 'Warp."

Skywarp's optics met both of his wingmates and he sat down on their berth with a fwoomp. "Yeah... I - I think I like Prowl.....

----------------

**Rhapsody in Blue - Gershwin**

Optimus watched in amusement as the Ark's residents took in the announcement that Soundwave was actually an Autobot spy, and that he would be returning within the next few breems with those who he had managed to convert to the Autobot side.

The expressions and exclamations of the various mechs were priceless. The only mechs who actually seemed happy about the news were Blaster and his cassettes, bringing a lot of confusion to the already dumbfounded mechs.

Walking out of the rec room, Optimus headed toward the Ark's entrance, well aware that everyone who wasn't on duty was following him.

At the entrance they waited, and soon in the distance they could see four mechs flying their way. Everyone's optics widened at the sight. Starscream was in the lead of his trine, and Soundwave was bringing up the back. Landing, the three seekers allowed Soundwave to move to the front.

Taking off his Visor and mask, Soundwave smiled.

------------

**Declaration - David Cook**

Jazz sat alone just inside the entrance to the Ark, writing on a small datapad. Sighing he looked up at the stars. The seeker in him wanted him to go flying with his deception wingmates right now, but his groundling part wanted to finish this letter, a letter that Prowl would never read...

--------------

**Hey there Delilah - Plain White T's**

Skywarp circled above the downed black and white Datsun, shooting down at the Decepticons who were trying to get close enough to finish of the Autobot second in command, as well as the Autobots who wanted to help. It would break his cover if he allowed the Autobots near Prowl without causing some damage.

-----------------

**Lento - Julieta Venegas**

Slowly Skywarp began to sway to the beat of the music, wings speaking the words in seeker cant as the music lulled his body into motion. Everything going on around him forgotten as his flowing movement caught the optics of all the mechs in the room.

Starscream smiled from across the Decepticon break room. If there was one thing Skywarp could not resist, it was music.

----------

**The Siamese Cat Song - Hillary Duff**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quietly snuck across the ground toward the three talking seekers. They had not been noticed yet, and if they were lucky, they would get close enough to pounce before the seekers even picked up on their signatures.

Their luck proved to be good. Sideswipe bolted and jumped first.

* * *

We sincerly hope you enjoyed reading these, and if there is a particular on you wish to see continued as a one-shot, please let us know so that we can attempt to wring some plot out of our muses.


	7. Chapter 7

So here's the drabbles that decepticonsfangirl requested ummm... 5 months ago *squirms uncomfortably and looks sheepish* Just so you know, the rediculously long ammount of time this took is totally my (kittona's) fault. And i don't even have the excuse of having been rediculously busy. Just lazy... I'm soooooo sorry!! *grovels for forgiveness*

But here they are, finally. The requested ones were Real Worls - having something to do with Thundercracker and Deceiever - dealing with Megatron ruining Starscream's life. The others are random drabbles added to make the chapter at least a sort of decent lenght. The first 5 were written by Kittara and the last 5 by me.

Hope you all enjoy. : )

* * *

**Real World -All American Rejects**

Thundercracker stomped down the hallway away from the med bay in a rage. Snapping at any mech who even thought to talk to him. Soon he found himself in the Nemesis's bridge.

Stalking up to Megatron, he caught the smirking leader by the throat. "What the pit did you do to Starscream?" He hissed dangerously to Megatron.

Megatron's optics glinted a crimson. "Hmph. Welcome to the real world now Thundercracker."

Thundercracker felt a pain in his side, and all went black.

**Deceiver- Disturbed **

Starscream ran as fast as he could, but he could not get away from that malicious grin Megatron kept sending his way. Even taking off into the air did nothing for the image.

Everywhere he turned Starscream saw himself getting thrown into a wall, shot with the massive fusion cannon, ignored when he tried to explain his tactics, and thoroughly drained by a forced interfacing.

Try as he might he could not escape it. Landing on his feet, and falling face first into the ground, he screamed, and slowly forced his steady beating spark to still.

**Poker Face -Lady GaGa**

Skywarp walked into the Nemesis brig with a sly grin. "Hey Sunstreaker, how you feeling today?"

Sunstreaker looked up murderously from his position tied up on the floor. "Frag off Seeker." He growled, optics barely slivers in the dark.

Skywarp opened the cell door and knelt down next to the golden warrior. "Heh, both Screamer and TC are in the med bay thanks to you, I've got to find my pleasure somewhere."

The golden twin's optics widened.

**Sonic the Hedgehog (Techno) Theme**

Sideswipe grinned at his brother. "Ha! That's the third time in a row!"

Sunstreaker growled and stabbed at the start button on his controller. "You won't win again."

Sideswipe laughed at Sunny.

**Rich Girl - Gwen Steffani**

Starscream pranced around the Nemesis with a wide smile. Megatron's forces had gone out several orns ago, and only a few had returned. All of them bringing the news of Megatron's death.

Gliding into the bridge, he smirked at those present. "I am now the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron is no more!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other and shrugged. It was better this way. At least Starscream would give them better rations than the silver gunformer had.

**Real World - All American Rejects**

Thundercracker was surrounded. Things didn't look so good for him… He wished he was dreaming.

Life was always so dark, so much pain and hurt. He saw other younglings with their happy families eating energon treats and darkly thought that they didn't know anything about real life.

No one really cared. No one in his neighborhood had any hope.

He almost wanted to just give up…

Until he got home and saw the faces of his brothers. Innocent little Skywarp, he didn't deserve the kind of life they had… And Starscream, hard working, dedicated Starscream who would do anything for them. They gave Thundercracker hope. Hope that someday, somehow life would change, for the better. Until then, they just had to hold on.

**Deceiver - Disturbed**

Starscream didn't know how his life had come to this… He'd been so innocent once. Until Megatron. He'd thought Megatron had loved him. If Megatron punished him, it was because he, Starscream, had done something to deserve it. Having the tyrant keep a check on the seeker's pride was good for him.

Then one day, it was like he'd woken up from a dream. Starscream realized that Megatron was using him to satisfy his own sick whims. That was when the assassination attempts began. Even knowing he'd likely never be able to outthink the warlord, he had to try…

**Frozen - Within Temptation**

It was so cold. Inside and out. It had hurt so much to push Skyfire away, but he couldn't, couldn't let Skyfire end up like him. He'd done everything he could to protect the mech who meant the universe to him. Over the years the lies he'd lived had become truth. He'd turned into the mech he swore he'd never be. He knew that letting skyfire get close to him would just hurt the shuttle even more. He knew Skyfire was disappointed in him. That hurt so much. But if it would keep Fire safe, safe from the cons and even from him, then it was worth it. He'd made his decision long ago and it was too late for him. Slowly Starscream trudged through the snow.

**All The Things You Said**

Meeting Jazz was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Prowl had never known how much fun life could be until Jazz, how bright and vibrant everything could be.

His creators didn't approve of Jazz, of course. They never approved of anything that didn't fit into their perfect vision of Prowl's life. And a lower class mech as their beloved creations bondmate was not on the list.

But it was all worth it. They had so many vorns of happiness. But now… Now Prowl didn't know what to do. He was on an alien world and Jazz was dead.

**One By One - Enya**

It was a beautiful day. The small group of Autobots sitting in the grass gazed up at the sky and remembered. They told stories. Laughed and cried. Remembering all the comrades they'd lost in the terrible war. The sparklings in a couple of laps listened with rapt interest as they heard about mechs they'd never had the chance to meet. This, the yearly anniversary of the end of the war was the only day their elders would talk about it. It was too painful they said to relive the memories every day, but would be disrespectful to forget.

* * *

Once again, if you have any requests let us know. Just keep in mind we make no promises on puncuality, but we will eventually get to them : )


End file.
